A New Light Part 1!
A New Light Part 1 Just an old short story I found explaining the story of Lindsay fixing the Toy animatronics, nothing too big or fancy. Just a nice short story. Enjoy! Plot: Lindsay and the Cutting Crew are celebrating Freddy's birthday, and everyone is happy! Well....almost everyone... Lindsay: How's the cake coming, Chef? Chef: Perfect! Blood, Madame Kingsland? Lindsay: *hands him the blood* Fresh blood! Fozie: Looks great, Moustache. Did Redhead help? Lindsay: Moustache? That's the best nickname you can come up with?.. Fozie: What do you know, Redhead?! Chef: Guys. Cake is ready. Meredith: Looks lovely, guys! Great job. Jack: Yeah, I want a slice! *slices a small sliver and takes the whole cake* Chef: *slaps him* Jack. Come on. Let us take this to Freddy! Lindsay: I'll take some to Parts/Services. I think they would like this.. Chef: I'll go with you. You guys take the rest! Sodapop: Let's roll! *revves wheels* .*Fozie and Jack jump on Sodapop as he's driving off, with Meredith flying behind them* Chef: Let's move. Lindsay: Right! So....who's in Parts/Services anyway? Chef: The scrapped Toy animatronics, a few nice endoskeletons, and an unfinished remodel of myself that will probably want to kill us. Lindsay: Oh, oka-WAIT, WHAT!? Chef: Relax, we will be fine....just take your gun. Lindsay: I never leave home without it....*sighs and starts loading it* .*Chef and Lindsay walk backstage into Parts/Services* Chef: You think they'll like this cake? Lindsay: Considering they have been stuck in this dark room all day, I think this'll be a nice surprise.... Chef: True....Well, there he is....*Top Chef is leaned against a wall* Lindsay: Oh my.....that's an animatronic? Chef: Yes....I was going to be replaced, but then The Cutting Crew came along and thus I'm still here. Lindsay: Should we give him some cake? Chef: Sure....your funeral, though... Lindsay: *nervously sets a slice down for him* Hey fella.....Do you like cake? Top Chef: *Eye lights up* ........HUMANHUMANHUMANHUMAN-*repeats and grabs Lindsay's neck* Lindsay: *grabs gun and shoots his eye, knocking him against a wall* Chef: Run! *runs further into the dark room with Lindsay and hides behind endoskeletons* Lindsay: Are we safe!? Chef: I assume.... ???: Relax, he won't find you here.... .*Lindsay and Chef turn to see Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, and Mangle behind them* Chef: Greetings... Lindsay: We have cake! Toy Bonnie: Really? Oh gosh, thanks you guys! Who are you two, anyway? Chef: I'm the Chef, and this is my human partner, Lindsay. Toy Chica: Nice to meet you two...I've heard of you guys. Though I've never seen you two in person...You're very pretty, Lindsay.... Lindsay: Oh, thanks....so are you....but what happened to your waist? Toy Chica: *missing half her torso* Oh, that Chef thing has activated more than once.... Toy Freddy: He sees everyone as uncut meat....and that's against his programming..... Lindsay: You guys look terrible....I'm sorry your restaurant was taken from you... Mangle: *radio static* Yo....u.r......n.i....ce....Li...n...d.s...a...y.... Lindsay: *looks at Mangle's voice box* Wow....you're bent up bad....Those people must've hurt you..... Mangle: B...e......y....o....nd......be....lief..... Toy Chica: All of us were hurt.....once loved....now abandoned.... Lindsay: Well, that's what the old models felt like...No one deserves to live like this. I'm going to fix you all. Mangle: Re...all.....y?!.......Tha....nk....yo-*radio static* Toy Bonnie: I can't wait! Toy Chica: You can fix my eyes and beak! Mangle: You....ca...n...m...a...k...e....me....ta...lk.....norm....al.... Toy Freddy: We can't ever thank you enough.....But what use will we have? We'll still be broken down old junk.... Chef: Don't you say that! Maybe you can help us around the restaurant. You know, cooking, fixing, even some performing... Toy Bonnie: Gosh, that sounds great....but how will we ever convince management to let us do that? Lindsay: Leave that to me. I have a way of convincing people....*loads gun and walks out of Parts/Services* Chef: Ok then....So. Let's fix you guys up. Top Chef: HUMANHUMANHUMANHUMANHUMAN....... END OF PART 1 Category:Stories Category:Work in progress